Jack in the Box
by chiyochu
Summary: Bunnymund and North have gotten into a fight over which of their holidays are more important. North is going to prove to Bunnymund that Christmas is better. How will he do it? Commence; Plan Jack in the Box. Warning: BoyxBoy, Oneshot, Smut. Don't like, don't read.


Jack in the Box

North had called a guardian meeting at the North Pole again; at least this time it wasn't a day before Easter, but on Christmas Eve instead. "I bet that wanker just does that to annoy the bloody hell out of me!" Bunnymund thought as he skittered through the cold snow so his feet wouldn't freeze. At last, he was finally there, pushing through yetis and trying not to step on elves. He looked at all of the chaos going around in the workshop; he was so engrossed in watching Phil repaint robots that he didn't notice the presence sneaking up behind him.

"Well, look who it is. If it isn't the kangaroo!" Bunnymund whipped around, already knowing who the voice belonged to; a certain snarky little guardian. "Oh, bugger off mate, can't you see I ain't in the mood for your games right now, not that I've ever been." He rolled his eyes and continued his search for the big Russian man with Jack quietly tailing behind him. It was strange for Jack to not be talking, for he loved to bother Bunnymund. When he got to the room with the globe, he saw that the rest of the guardians were already here.

"Ah, good to see you; Bunny, Jack!" North said with open arms and a big grin. Sandy and Tooth both smiled at them expectedly. Bunnymund, however, was not amused. "Alright, hurry up and say what you got to say so I can head back and continue working." Bunnymund huffed and tapped his foot. "Oh, come on. You need to loosen up and have some fun once in a while. After all, 'tis the season to be jolly, isn't that right North?" Jack smirked and looked up at him. North gave out a loud laugh and patted Jack on the back," Jack is right. You should rest and enjoy yourself for now." Even though Easter was over, he was still a busy bunny, getting ready for next year. "Thanks, but no thanks. Winter isn't really my season, if you hadn't figured that out yet. And I was in the middle of painting eggs before you decided to hold this meeting! Speaking of which, why _did_ you call us here?"

North's face lit up and he replied," Oh! About that, I just want to know what you all want for Christmas." Bunnymund was stunned," _That _was why you made us all come here?!" North just stared at him with a childish look on his face for a while before finally replying," Yup." Bunnymund groaned in frustration. "I don't need any Christmas presents. I need to get back home and get ready for Easter." He turned around and was about to leave until North brought up something that he should not have," Oh? But Easter is long over, now is time for Christmas! And anyways, Christmas is more important than Easter."

Bunnymund's eyes widened in turned to face North slowly," You have five seconds to take that back, mate." If looks could kill, North would be long gone by now. However, North was unfazed and halfheartedly shrugged," I only tell truth, Bunny. Without Christmas, there would be no Easter." Bunnymund's face turned from menacing to dopey as he could not think of a response;" F-fine, if you can prove me wrong then I'll acknowledge Christmas as being on the same importance level of Easter." North smiled, but it wasn't his normal smile, it was almost like a mischievous smirk. He gave Sandy and Tooth a knowing look," Don't worry. We'll make sure you have the best Christmas ever." Sandy and Tooth both nodded and returned the look. Something was up," Bunnymund thought, and he would find out….after he finished painting his eggs. He gave the three guardians a suspicious look and said," Alright then, well I'll be headin' back now. Good day!" He tapped his foot and jumped into the hole that appeared underneath him.

"Well, that sure was fun, I should get going too, and I have a lot of snow to distribute!" Jack turned around to face the guardians but his grin fell when he noticed that they were slowly creeping up on him. "Uh, what are you guys doing?" When they saw that they've been caught, all hell broke loose. Tooth and her tooth fairies held Jack down while Sandy knocked him out with his dream sand. North was about to stuff him in a bag but he thought of a better idea," Jack looks too plain, must decorate!" The yetis and elves cheered at the request and they all got to work.

* * *

The next morning, Bunnymund woke up from a full night's worth of rest. Even though it was Christmas, he had a nice feeling that today was going to be a good day. He went about, painting his eggs and organizing them into small baskets when he noticed that it was a bit chilly. "Crikey! It's cold." It _was_ winter, but the Warren was always warm, just the way he liked it. Something was wrong. He looked around and saw that someone, or _something_, had been inside; they left snow tracks in his tunnels. It looked fresh so whatever it was, was here not too long ago. Bunnymund continued looking around for the culprit when he heard a muffling sound. He took his boomerang out and quietly walked to the noise; it was coming from his room.

Bunnymund hid outside of the wall that separated him and the object. He got ready to pounce on it," Alright, let's hope this isn't a greyhound...1, 2, 3!" He jumped out and raised his boomerang, ready to strike. He lowered his guard when he saw that the object was just a box; a _present_ to be more precise. He got closer to it and noticed a small note sticking out from underneath the bow. He picked it up and squinted to read the small fancy writing," _Merry Christmas! Have fun. – North_", it took a little while for it to sink in but when Bunnymund finally understood, he gave out a distressed sigh," That stupid old bloke, he almost gave be a bloody heart attack! Well, it was nice of him to give me a gift even though I don't celebrate Christmas."

He was about to open the box when it started moving and the muffled sound was coming from inside it. Bunnymund jumped back, obviously startled," What the bloody hell! …What in the world did he get me…" He quickly untied the bow, ripped off the wrapping paper, and popped open the box. Tumbling out was a very naked Jack Frost tied up in ribbons.

Bunnymund was baffled; he had no idea what to do. Jack was sitting there looking very furious and menacing, but he had tears of embarrassment in his eyes which took away from the menacing effect. "He looks kind of cute…" Bunnymund thought to himself. Jack was trying to tell Bunnymund something, but the ribbon over his mouth was stopping him. The muffled sounds snapped Bunnymund out of his daydream," Why did I think of something like that?! It must be the shock getting to me." He silently cursed himself for thinking of something so ridiculous, yet his cheeks still burned from the thought of it.

He looked back at Jack and it was actually a bit funny to see Jack in this state. Bunnymund chuckled to hide the awkwardness of the situation and walked over to Jack to move the ribbon covering his mouth. "Jack….what are you doing?" Jack didn't look like he knew either," I-I don't know! I was at the North Pole and then….BAM! I'm in a box at your place." He looked up at Bunnymund to see his reaction and to his surprise; he was and trying hard not to look at him and if he was human, his face would be so red. Jack thought he should have some fun and tease Bunnymund a little.

"You like what you see?" Jack winked at him and Bunnymund turned into a blubbering little fur ball. "W-what?! No! I mean, yes! W-wait, but not like that!" He shook his head furiously and Jack thought it was utterly adorable. Before Bunnymund knew it, he felt a pair of ice cold lips on his own.

He flinched a little causing Jack to pull away. To his surprise, he was leaning into the kiss and didn't want it to end. He just sat there staring at Jack; his mind didn't seem to be processing correctly," Did Jack just….kiss him?" He wanted to ask him," Why?" but he was at a loss for words. His silence seemed to be misunderstood by Jack," Oh, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to-"Before he could finish, Bunnymund let out a soft chuckle and held Jack's pale face in his hands," Sorry mate, it's just, your lips were so cold. But, I like it. I like _you_." And with that, Bunnymund crashed his lips against Jack's.

It was different from their first kiss; the first one was soft and timid and this one was hot and passionate. Bunnymund licked Jack's bottom lip, asking for permission to enter; which Jack complied right away. His tongue slipped into Jack's mouth and their tongues battled for dominance. They broke apart to breathe; a trail of saliva connecting their lips. Jack leaned up and whispered into Bunnymund's ear in a teasing tone," Hurry and untie me, untie your Christmas present." Bunnymund wasted no time unraveling the annoying, individual strands of ribbons and feeling Jack's smooth skin. He arched his back at the touch and let out a small whimper; which turned Bunnymund on even more.

Bunnymund kissed him again and again, leaving a trail of soft kisses down Jack's neck. He turned his attention to Jack's cock that needed much attention and slowly stroked it up and down. His breath hitched as the fur on Bunnymund's palms added to the touch and tried to stifle a growing moan. Bunnymund rubbed his thumbs in a circular motion over the slit on top. He used the precum leaking out to coat his fingers as he slowly pressed one over Jack's puckered hole. Jack started freaking out as soon as he felt Bunnymund's finger hover over his entrance. Bunnymund kissed Jack's ear and whispered into his ear to reassure him. "Hey, it's okay. Calm down, I'm just getting you ready."

Jack's body tensed up as Bunnymund's finger entered him. Bunnymund wasn't sure if he was hurting Jack so he stopped midway, but Jack just wanted to get this over with. Bunnymund continued; moving his finger in and out before adding another one in. Then, he added a third finger, stretching Jack even more. It felt amazing, but Jack wanted, no, he _needed_ more.

"Bunny, I want you. Now." Bunnymund was surprised at Jack's sudden boldness," Um, are sure?" He looked at Jack uncertainly. "Of course of I'm sure. After all, I'm a reckless brat, aren't I?" Jack smirked, but Bunnymund could see through his facade and knew that Jack was beyond nervous. Bunnymund chuckled and replied," That's right, Frostbite. That's right." He positioned himself in between Jack's legs. "Alright, this is going to hurt a bit." Jack laughed halfheartedly," Yeah, thanks for making me feel better." Bunnymund was never really good at comforting others so he thought it was be for the best if he just shut up and let his actions take over. He leaned down and kissed Jack forcefully to distract him as he pushed in slowly.

Jack gave a small yelp, but urged Bunnymund to keep going. Bunnymund tenderly wiped away Jack's newly shed tears while he pushed in until only the hilt of his cock was to be seen. "Oh god, you're tight!" Jack smiled through tears and replied," Well, what do you expect? I am a three hundred year old virgin." The joke would have been funnier if his voice wasn't so shaky. Bunnymund waited for Jack to get accustomed to the size inside him before moving. It was painful for him to resist pounding Jack into the next oblivion and back, but he knew that the pain Jack was experiencing right now was much greater than that. Jack tried speaking confidently, but all that came out was a sound that was barely a whisper," Move."

Bunnymund thrust in and out; he had to keep pace in his head so he wouldn't go to fast. Jack had gotten used to the large stick of flesh inside him and the slow pace was now his source of torture. "C-come on, Bunny. You can go a lot faster than thi- Ah!" Bunnymund grinned; he had found Jack's prostrate. He was relieved that Jack was enjoying himself and that he could finally do what he did best; racing. "Let's see if you keep up with me, Frostbite." He picked up one of Jack's legs and placed it on his shoulder and started moving faster. He moved efficiently and precisely. Jack's body shook with spasms as Bunnymund hit his sweet spot with every thrust. The Pooka let his animal instincts take over as he got up on his hind legs and pounded Jack harder into the bed. He reached down to grasp Jack's needy cock and stroked it to the rhythm of his thrusts. "A-ah! Bunny, I'm going to c-cum!" Jack was at his limit and he could tell Bunnymund was at his too. "Let's come together." All Jack could do was nod in agreement; he was too gone to respond properly. Jack couldn't take it anymore and arched his back while unloading his cum all over their stomachs. He let out a scream, but was too enveloped in bliss to care. The noises Jack made and the way his hole squeezed down on Bunnymund's throbbing cock was just too much and he came as well.

Bunnymund pulled out and collapsed next to Jack; their legs entangled. They were both sweaty and dirty, but none of them wanted to leave each other's embrace. Jack whispered to Bunnymund before drifting off to sleep," Bunnymund, I love you." Bunnymund thought it was sweet how Jack finally resorted to calling him by his real name so he did the same," I love you too, Jack." He pulled the covers over their naked bodies and went to sleep as well. But not before inwardly thanking North and thinking, "I sure love Christmas."

* * *

_A/N: This "Jack wrapped up like a Christmas present" idea has been tugging at my mind for awhile now and I've finally put it into words! I hope I did a decent job; writing smut between a giant rabbit and a boy isn't as easy as it seems. _

_When North says," Without Christmas, there would be no Easter", he's referring to Christmas being the holiday that celebrates Jesus Christ's birthday and Easter being the holiday that celebrates the resurrection of Jesus Christ. You can't resurrect someone that hasn't been born yet, so that's why you can't have Easter without Christmas._

_The cover image used is from fyeahjackrabbit . tumblr . com (without the spaces)_

_Please review, feedback and criticism are greatly appreciated!_


End file.
